Hermione's Secret
by ShoW gUrL
Summary: hermione has fallen in love with harry, do things progress? does harry feel the same way? Something horrible is brewing and Hermione is the centre of the plot.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charaters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The  
  
story is all mine though!  
  
Chapter 1 -Rough Beginnings  
It was a crisp autumn night in the middle of October and Hermione Granger was lying on  
  
her front in the girls dormitory finishing her potions homework for next week. She  
  
paused, chewing on the end of her quill and fought with herself on whether or not to  
  
include the wolfsbane formula. She gave up and decided to finish it later. Hermione  
  
walked over to the window, and she looked out onto the silent lake and the towering trees  
  
that surrounded it. At that moment Parvati and Lavender came in talking loudly about  
  
Harry.  
  
" I don't know why he hasn't gotten himself a girlfriend. It's already fifth year and Harry  
  
Potter hasn't had one girlfriend! All he does is play Quidditch and get himself into  
  
trouble, it's no wonder I was his last resort for the Yule Ball last year! He didn't even  
  
realize I was there! All he did was follow Hermione around."  
  
" You know, Parvati, I think he likes her."  
  
" Who? Hermione! No way! She always has her nose in those boo.Oh, hi Hermione.  
  
We didn't see you standing there." Parvati said sheepishly. Her and Lavender had  
  
stopped dead center in the room and were staring at Hermione.  
  
" That's okay, a lot of people think Harry likes me, but its just not true, if he did  
  
I'd know. Now you have to excuse me, I am going to the library to put my nose back  
  
where it belongs." Hermione walked past Parvati and Lavender, leaving them to continue  
  
to talk about her. As Hermione walked towards the Library, she secretly wished that  
  
Harry did like her. She was ridiculously jealous of Cho, and would find herself scowling  
  
at her in the corridors. Since last years Triwizard Tournament fiasco, Harry had become  
  
closer to Cho, to comfort her. Hermione walked briskly over to the restricted section and  
  
pulled out the book, " Most Potente Potions." She flipped through it and found what she  
  
was looking  
  
for quite quickly. She put a book mark on the page she wanted, and proceeded to leave  
  
when she heard someone whisper her name,  
  
" Hermione...Hermione!" She whirled around to see where the voice was  
  
coming from and saw no one. She heard it again behind her and turned back around,  
  
wand ready in hand facing nothing but a wall. She clutched the book against her chest  
  
and walked slowly to the exit. She felt something cold wind itself around her and  
  
Hermione fell to the floor and her book slid across the floor and into the air by an  
  
invisible hand. The book opened by itself and the pages turned one by one very slowly  
  
eventually stopping on the page Hermione had marked. It stayed on that page for what  
  
seemed like an eternity, and then slammed shut suddenly. Hermione rose from the ground  
  
and went cautiously towards the book to retrieve it. She felt the coldness engulf her once  
  
again and nearly fainted. Hermione pulled out a chair and sat down catching her breath.  
  
She heard her name being called again and someone was laughing at her, whispering in  
  
her ear,  
  
" Naughty girl! Naughty girl!" She turned her head sideways and gasped with  
  
fright and nearly fell off her chair. Peeves face appeared in the air with no body to  
  
accompany it. " Granger! What are you doing in the Library so late at night? In the restricted  
  
section, might I add. Looking for foolish love potions to make Potty Potter fall in love  
  
with you?" Peeves sneered.  
  
" That love potion is for someone else, a friend, I was just trying to help her out,  
  
I.it's not..Harry and I..oh, get out of the way Peeves! I have to get back to my  
  
dormitories!" Hermione blushed, grabbed the book and stormed off, but Peeves wouldn't relent.  
  
"Why so fast to leave Granger? Are you afraid Filch will find you in here? Don't  
  
worry about him, he usually doesn't come here unless he hears something.or someone.  
  
FILCH! FILCH! Student out of bed! Library!" Hermione's face went stark white.  
  
"Whats the matter Hermione? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Peeves called  
  
after her. Hermione ran up the grand staircase, and as she was nearing the portrait of the  
  
fat lady, she could hear a soft meowing and turned to see Mrs. Norris trotting behind her,  
  
and she could hear Filch's flat feet scurrying to keep up with his cat. Hermione picked up  
  
the pace and as she neared the secret entrance to Gryffindor tower, she yelled,  
  
" Caput Draconis!" The portrait opened revealing a small hole to crawl through.  
  
Hermione jumped through the passageway and landed on her hands and face. Her book  
  
was beside her and Filch hadn't found her; she was safe. She lifted her head and saw a  
  
pair of feet standing in front of her. She slowly looked up and Harry Potter was looking  
  
down at her.  
  
" Hermione?" Harry's soft soothing voice said to her. He sounded concerned.  
  
" Oh, hi Harry! I was just at the library and well I ran into Peeves and he called  
  
Filch, and I had to run back here before I was caught." Hermione babbled getting back  
  
up, trying her best not to look at Harry, she didn't trust the stability of her legs.  
  
" Hermione, what were you doing in the library at this hour?" Harry inquired  
  
picking up the book she had forgotten on the floor.  
  
" Most Potente Potions? Hermione, what are you doing with this book again? You  
  
don't plan on turning into any Slytherins do you? Remember what happened last time?"  
  
" Relax Harry, it's not what you think, its just a little harmless magic, that's all."  
  
Hermione muttered nervously.  
  
" Nothing harmless can come out of this book, you know that, why do you really  
  
have it?" Harry asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.  
  
" Listen Harry, I just took it out for the potions homework that's due next week. I  
  
figured I could find something useful in here.You know, get some extra credit, maybe  
  
some house points for Gryffindor." Hermione lied. She knew that this fib would not  
  
satisfy Harry.  
  
" Snape will never give you extra credit, and you'd know he'd rather die before  
  
he'd give Gryffindor house points. Stop lying Hermione, you know you can tell me  
  
anything." Harry put his free hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. "  
  
Whats going on that you can't tell me?" Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came  
  
out. Her eyes closed slowly as her whole body tingled from Harry's touch. He removed  
  
his hand and quietly said,  
  
" Hermione, its late. We can talk about it in the morning, you need to get some  
  
sleep." Hermione was grateful for this last comment and she nodded her head slowly, and  
  
looked at Harry.  
  
" See you in the morning Harry." He passed her her book, and Hermione climbed  
  
the stairs to her dormitory, her legs trembling. Author's Note: End of chapter one! She does the chapter dance! OH YEAH! Anyhoo, I hope you guys like the story so far, for those who don't- don't worry it gets better! So many good things happen, so the things that seem completely irrelevant to the staory- really aren't! KEEP READING! And REVIEW! 


	2. Krum's Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The  
  
story is all mine though!  
  
Chapter 2- Krum's Letter  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning to a soft tapping sound on her window. She looked up  
  
and saw a small brown owl patiently hovering outside. Hermione got up and opened the  
  
window and the owl landed with a thump on her bed. She picked it up in her hands and  
  
stroked it's chocolate brown feathers, she noticed it had a note attached to it's foot,  
  
addressed to Miss Hermoninny Granger. Immediately she new who it was and opened the  
  
letter. The letter was a short one, untidily scrawled with black ink. The letter read,  
  
Dear Hermoninny,  
  
It's Victor. How are you? I was really upset that you did not come to visit me this  
  
summer at Durmstrang. Oh well, perhaps the next. I have been working on my English,  
  
but is it not so good. I wonder how Harry and Ron are doing. Harry has felt better after  
  
meeting with you-know-who, no? Is Ron jealous of me still? I miss you Hermoninny.  
  
Please write back to me.  
  
Victor Krum.  
  
Hermione laughed to herself noticing his bad English, and imagining his heavy German  
  
accent. She pulled out a quill to write back to him but was distracted by the grumbling in  
  
her stomach. She took the note and quill with her, threw on her school robes and went  
  
down to the great hall.  
  
" I'm telling you Ron, she came in really late last night and was really nervous  
  
about me finding something out." Harry explained the previous nights events to Ron,  
  
who was only half listening because most of his attention was focused on his breakfast.  
  
" Maybe it really is for homework, who knows? Harry, Hermione going to the  
  
Library is nothing out of the ordinary. Hey, maybe she has a new plan to save the house  
  
elves." " Very funny Ron, I do not have a new plan to save the house elves, but maybe I  
  
should, it really isn't fair that they slave away in the kitch.."  
  
" Hermione! Good morning to you too." Ron said exasperated. Hermione sat  
  
down across from them and pulled out her letter from Krum. She picked up her quill then  
  
put it back down; her stomach was grumbling.  
  
" Can you pass me the bacon Ron?" Hermione asked. She filled her plate with  
  
bacon, sausage and pancakes and refilled her goblet twice. Harry and Ron looked at her  
  
with disbelief.  
  
" You certainly ate that fast, you know, for someone who wants to free the house  
  
elves." Hermione laughed, but stopped eating all the same. She looked down at her blank  
  
piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Victor,  
  
I am sorry I could not visit you this summer, but my parents took me to France again. We  
  
had fun there but I missed you, and hope to see you again. I'm glad you are working on  
  
your English and I'd be glad to help you some day. Harry has recovered from the incident  
  
and I don't think Ron still has a grudge against you. Well I have to go, classes will be  
  
starting soon. I miss you.  
  
Hermione.  
  
" Who are you writing to Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
" Hmm? Oh, just Victor, I didn't visit him this summer."  
  
" I bet he was upset about that." Hermione glared at Ron and he put his face  
  
down, concentrating once again on his breakfast. Hermione rolled up the letter and tied it  
  
together with red ribbon. She was about to go up to the owelry when Peeves came by  
  
their table. " Granger! Did Filch catch you last night? Oh, look it's Potty Potter and the  
  
weasel." Peeves smiled slyly at Harry and said,  
  
" Do you know how to tell when you're under a love spell? If you don't know  
  
now you'll soon find out!" With that Peeves disappeared cackling uncontrollably.  
  
" I thought he was forbidden to come into the Great Hall. What do you think he  
  
meant by that?" Harry asked, but no one had time to answer because the cold drawling  
  
voice of Draco Malfoy intervened.  
  
" What was that? Did he say that someone would try and cast a love potion on  
  
Potter? Who would want Scarhead to fall in love with them? Well, maybe mudblood  
  
Granger would." Ron jumped out of his chair and lunged at Malfoy. Harry got up and  
  
pulled Ron back before he got another detention. Malfoy started to laugh and drew in a  
  
crowd of Slytherins, who all joined in.  
  
" You weren't laughing a minute ago Malfoy! You almost shit in your pants!" Ron sneered.  
  
" I was just scared you'd wreck my new robe, after all its probably worth more  
  
than your entire house."  
  
" Get lost Malfoy." Malfoy was about to say something but closed his mouth and  
  
turned around to leave. They watched his retreating back and wondered why he left so  
  
suddenly.  
  
" Mr. Potter, fighting is prohibited at this school. I'm going to have to take ten  
  
points from Gryffindor, from you and Mr. Weasley." Snape said with a smug grim on his  
  
face. Ron opened his mouth to protest but stopped from a hard kick in the shin from  
  
Hermione. Snape went back to his place at the high table, and began a conversation with  
  
Professor Sinstra.  
  
" Ouch Hermione! What was that for?"  
  
" You would have lost us more points if you said anything. I have to go to the  
  
owelry to mail this to Victor, his owl should be waiting up there. Hermione left the Great  
  
Hall, but didn't go to the Owelry, instead she headed back to Gryffindor tower. She  
  
entered the common room and found Ginny lying in front of the fire reading a book.  
  
Hermione looked at the cover,  
  
" Ginny! Where did you get that book from?" Ginny almost leaped in the air with  
  
surprise.  
  
" Sorry, Hermione, but I was looking for something to read so I just grabbed this.  
  
I hope you don't mind." Ginny said as she held up Most Potente Potions.  
  
" Well not really, just don't try any of the spells in here, they're very dangerous.  
  
Now can I have it back? I need to..um..do some research for potions class."  
  
" Sure, here you go." Hermione dashed out the door and was heading down to the  
  
second floor when she was stopped by Harry.  
  
" Hermione, I thought you were in the owelry. Where are you going so fast?"  
  
" Oh, I was just going to see Professor MgGonagall about animagi." Hermione lied.  
  
" No you're not, you're a bad liar Hermione, would you mind telling me whats  
  
going on. Why were you out so late last night? And where are you going so fast?" His  
  
face looked concerned again. She couldn't stand lying to Harry, so she changed the  
  
subject.  
  
" Where's Ron?"  
  
" Still eating breakfast, Hermione." Harry began to laugh.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Harry looked at her softly and put his hand on her face.  
  
" You have ink on your cheek, here let me get it." He moved his thumb up and  
  
down her cheek, and she closed her eyes again letting him touch her. He cupped her  
  
cheek and said,  
  
" Hermione, if something is bothering you, you should tell me. Were friends and  
  
we always will be." She let out a sigh, that was exactly what she didn't want him to say.  
  
Just friends and she knew it.  
  
" No Harry, nothing is bothering me, but I'll be sure to tell you if something does  
  
happen." Harry frowned, he was upset she was keeping something from him, but he let it  
  
go.  
  
" Okay, I'll see you in transfiguration." Harry left towards Gryffindor tower and  
  
Hermione watched him. Over the summer, Harry had gotten taller, and much more  
  
muscular. Behind the loose robes you could see the outline of his chest, trained from  
  
quidditch. When he hugged her, his arms acted as a safe harbor from all the troubles.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes again and touched her cheek where he had. She longed for his  
  
touch, but nothing could be done about it, at least not yet.  
Author's Rant- Hey! Thanks for reading, and please review! This is my first fan fic so you better review! I need some motivation people! Tell me where I can improve! Originally, this was supposed to be a draco hermione story, but I got lazy. Its sooo much easier with harry! I'm going to try and make Harry really hot, but I need some more ideas! First chapter done already, and im almost out of mushy ideas! R&R please! MWA! CHOW!! P.S. Sorry about the title, no idea what to call it! 


	3. Harry's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, the  
  
story is all mine though!  
  
Chapter 3 - Harry's secret  
  
Hermione sat lazily in potions class, staring out the window and rarely scratching down  
  
notes. Professor Snape had asked her a few simple questions, determined to prove she  
  
was not paying attention, and to take more points away from Gryffindor. She was able to  
  
answer, but stilled stared dreamily out the window. She thought of Most Potente Potions  
  
and the spell she was going to cast after dinner. She looked over at Harry who seemed  
  
occupied with a book of some sort. He flipped through the pages vigorously, almost  
  
tearing the fragile parchment, until he came to the page he was looking for. He read it  
  
intensely, smiling once he had finished. Hermione leaned over to see the title of the book  
  
but Ron's head was in the way. She leaned a little further, and then suddenly fell to the  
  
ground making a huge crashing noise, sprawled across the floor, then looking up red  
  
faced. The entire classroom was filled with hard laughter, most of the students doubled-  
  
over gasping for breath. Hermione quickly stood up and smiled weakly at everyone. She  
  
looked to the back of the room where most of the slytherins were seated, and they were  
  
pounding the desks with their fists. Hermione disregarded it, then wondered if Harry was  
  
equally amused. She turned around and Harry was staring right back at her. He wasn't  
  
laughing, nor did he show any remnants of it. His face was unreadable, but the cocked  
  
eyebrow suggested concern. She looked away quickly, tearing her eyes away from his  
  
beautiful penetrating stare. She sat back down and was frightened nearly half to death by  
  
Professor Snape who was hovering menacingly by the front of Hermione's desk.  
  
" Miss. Granger! Do you find this sort of behavior amusing?" " No Professor, it was a complete accident, I'm sorry."  
  
" As you should be! You completely disturbed the class, for that, 10 points from  
  
Gryffindor." Snape growled and walked back to his desk. Hermione took a deep breath  
  
and turned around to see if Harry was still watching her. He wasn't. He was now writing  
  
something down. Hermione was relieved, but also disappointed; she hoped he was  
  
watching her.  
  
Potions class finally ended, and Hermione gathered her books and walked quickly  
  
back to Gryffindor Tower, to grab Most Potente Potions and a spare cauldron. On her  
  
way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she saw Harry and Ron talking in a corner and tried  
  
to listen in on their conversation.  
  
" What do you think she will say? Maybe it's not what I thought, maybe she  
  
thinks of me entirely different." Harry said sadly.  
  
" Or maybe it is what you think. Harry, look at it this way, what do you have to  
  
lose?" Hermione thought to herself,  
  
" Are they talking about me?" She was momentarily excited until she realized that  
  
it must be too good to be true. She sighed heavily and walked into the girl's  
  
bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen, so Hermione set up her  
  
cauldron in the last stall. Hermione then propped open the book against the wall.  
  
She carefully read the ingredients and then the directions.  
  
" Shit!" Hermione yelled. The directions had stated that the potion had to  
  
be brewed on a Friday night during the crescent moon. Hermione thought about it  
  
for a second and realized that the crescent moon, on Friday night would not occur  
  
for another couple weeks. She sighed heavily and ran back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting at a nearby table playing wizard's chess, and by the  
  
look on Harry's face, Hermione knew he was losing. She made her way over to  
  
their table and flopped down next to Harry.  
  
" Hey Hermione, where have you been?" Harry inquired.  
  
" Hmm? Oh, just. talking to Moaning Myrtle."  
  
" What? Why were you talking to that crackpot Hermione?"  
  
" Ron! She's not a crackpot! She's just lonely." Hermione  
  
defended Myrtle.  
  
" Ha! Got your knight Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Harry pouted  
  
adorably and Hermione couldn't help but sigh out loud.  
  
" What?" Harry asked.  
  
" Oh Harry! I mean.its just that you always lose!" Hermione lied quickly. "  
  
Let's go down to dinner." Harry was happy to abandon wizards chess and bounded out of  
  
his chair. They headed down to the Great Hall, but were stopped by a large amount of  
  
students crowding around the front bulletin board.  
  
" Visit to Hogsmeade, this coming Saturday, everyone above third year is  
  
welcome to go."  
  
" Oh good! I need some more quills, mine are running out." Hermione squealed.  
  
She turned around to leave but Ron yelled out,  
  
" Hold on Hermione! There's another bulletin here. " Those who wish to improve  
  
their flying skills may go to the Quidditch Pitch this Friday evening. Madam Hooch will  
  
be there to supervise."  
  
" Oh good! I really need to work on my skills, it's good to know the basics in  
  
flying." Hermione said. Harry thought to himself,  
  
" Hermione is excited about new quills and better flying skills. Maybe she really  
  
is okay. And now maybe I can ask her what I've been wanting to, for a while now."  
  
Author's note: Wow! That was the shortest chapter ever! But ive finished chapter 3! Now, that hopefully ive got you guys interested, im not posting nothing until I get some reviews! Ha Ha Ha! *She Grins Evilly* Okay, and im really tired, and im yawning dramtically, I was at school until 11:00 tonight! What is up with that? Okay..time for bed!! SNOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! 


	4. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. The story is all mine though!  
  
Okay, I forgot! Krum is from Bulgaria! OOPS! Thanx to ears91!  
  
Chapter 4- Hogsmeade  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, stroking Crookshanks. She looked out  
  
the window and realized that people should be waking now. She couldn't sleep the night  
  
before, all she could think about was Harry. She decided to go to Hogsmeade today and  
  
get some supplies for the love potion, then she'd come back and practice her flying skills  
  
with Madam Hooch and whoever else showed up. She heard footsteps coming down from  
  
the boy's dormitory and looked up.  
  
" Morning 'Mione, have you eaten yet, because I'm starved!" Ron spoke, with  
  
tousled hair. Ron walked towards her then stopped realizing she was holding  
  
Crookshanks. Hermione understood the apprehensive look in his eyes and stated,  
  
" Oh, Ron! Crookshanks helped us in third year, remember?"  
  
" Right, he still looks at me funny though." Ron muttered. Ron sat down in the  
  
chair next to Hermione and yawned.  
  
" Hermione, do you know what's wrong with Harry?" Ron inquired. At this  
  
statement Hermione jerked out of her chair and looked Ron in the eye.  
  
" Why would I know what's wrong with Harry? Are you accusing me of."  
  
" Hermione! Bloody hell, calm down. What's with you lately? I was just  
  
wondering because he was pacing back and forth last night and wouldn't tell me why."  
  
Ron said lowering his voice. Hermione snapped out of her defensive state, realizing Ron  
  
hadn't meant anything by that comment. She looked at Ron and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
At that moment Harry came bounding down the stairs with a huge smile on his face,  
  
" Let's go down to breakfast!" ********  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Three Broomsticks and looked around for a place  
  
to sit. Ron spotted a table in the back of the room and pointed.  
  
" You two go sit and I'll get us three butterbeers." Ron went off to the counter,  
  
and Hermione followed Harry back to the table. The two sat alone saying nothing and  
  
then Hermione noticed Harry looking around nervously.  
  
" Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
" That Skeeter woman just came in. I have the worst luck, always running into  
  
her." Hermione looked up and sure enough, Rita Skeeter came in her quill floating  
  
eagerly above her. She walked past them, not noticing Harry and sat near some 6th year  
  
Ravenclaw girls, including Cho. Harry's face went white hoping Skeeter wouldn't  
  
remember Cho and the loss she suffered when Cedric died.  
  
" You saw her too?" Ron said as he came over with the Butterbeers.  
  
" Don't worry Harry, she won't bother you." Harry looked uncertain about this,  
  
but nodded and took a sip of his butterbeer. Just as he set his butterbeer back on the table,  
  
Rita Skeeter raised her voice loudly and cleared her throat,  
  
" Harry Potter! How lovely to see you!" She fibbed as she made her way over.  
  
Harry sighed loudly and glared at Ron.  
  
" Won't bother me, eh'?" Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
" Harry, darling, may I do an interview on you?" Rita asked politely.  
  
" I'd rather you not." Rita's face sulked and lowered her voice to a hoarse  
  
whisper,  
  
" Listen Potter, I have a lot of information on you that I'm sure you wouldn't  
  
want everyone to know about. You owe me."  
  
" Owe you? I think you owe him an apology!" Hermione yelled, jumping to  
  
Harry's defense. " You completely lied about everything making Harry out to be some  
  
little child, and making me look like, as Ron would say, a Scarlet Lady!" Ron blushed  
  
furiously.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Hermione sneered. The three left the Three Broomsticks  
  
and headed towards Honeydukes. Hermione could tell Harry was tense, and vice-versa.  
  
Ron seemed not to notice and ran ahead when he saw Fred and George leave  
  
Honeydukes.  
  
" You okay Harry?" Hermione whispered.  
  
" You didn't have to do that Hermione. I can defend myself." Harry said with  
  
vengeance. A tear had formed in Hermione's eyes and she looked at Harry not wanting to  
  
believe what he just said. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and Harry stopped  
  
with her, staring into her eyes apologetically.  
  
" Hermione, I didn't mean to.I. sorry." Harry breathed. Hermione looked up at  
  
him and into his beautiful green eyes. It was raining now, and Harry was dripping wet.  
  
She imagined his soft wet lips on hers and running her fingers through his tousled hair.  
  
" Hermione.I.nevermind." Harry said and looked away. Hermione grabbed his  
  
hand and made him turn back to her.  
  
" What is it Harry?"  
  
" Well.what if.."  
  
" Harry spit it out!" Hermione was getting impatient now. Her passion for Harry  
  
was growing fast inside of her now, and the rain made everything so much more enticing.  
  
Harry looked at her hesitantly, and wiped the hair away from her face. Hermione sighed  
  
loudly, her heart racing. Harry looked deep in her eyes, penetrating her soul, and pulled  
  
Hermione close. He whispered,  
  
" I've been waiting a long time for this." He put his incredibly soft lips against  
  
hers and kissed deeply.  
  
Authors note: Wowie! 4th chapter finished! What an incredibly sweet moment! Now that the moment has finally come, I don't know where to go from here. Please send your ideas and I'll eventually reveal the book Harry was reading! REVIEW! 


	5. Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5- Something Unexpected.  
  
Hermione's head was spinning as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Was  
  
this a dream? She was breathing heavily her heart racing. Harry looked down at her  
  
sweetly, admiring every little line on her face. He gently caressed her face, taking  
  
pleasure in the soft sighs escaping her mouth. He kissed her one more time on the  
  
forehead and said,  
  
" That was better than I imagined." He took her hand in his and they walked  
  
towards Honeydukes together.  
  
" Harry I." Hermione started. Harry silenced her by passionately kissing her  
  
again, cupping her cheeks and treasuring the moment. During this intense moment Ron  
  
tapped Harry on the shoulder,  
  
" Umm.do you guys want some Bertie Botts every flavour beans?" Ron asked  
  
uneasy.  
  
" No thanks Ron. I think Hermione and I are going to go back to the castle. See  
  
you later!" Harry said and took Hermione's hand. They started walking back to the castle,  
  
when they were confronted by Malfoy-who happened to be alone.  
  
" What's this I see? Saint Potter and Mudblood Granger holding hands?" He spit  
  
in utter disgust.  
  
" Leave us alone Malfoy! It's none of your business!" Harry shouted back. They  
  
didn't realize it but Snape and MgGonagall had snuck up behind them and stood  
  
watching in case anything serious happened.  
  
" At least I have someone. Who likes you?" At this comment Malfoy went red in  
  
the face and was deeply offended. He lunged at Harry and tried to punch him in the face  
  
but Harry ducked and went to hit him back, but Hermione stopped his hand.  
  
" What's the matter Potter? Need your Mudblood girlfriend to fight for you?"  
  
Malfoy muttered. Harry jumped at Malfoy ready to hit him but Hermione got their first.  
  
She stood defiantly in front of him looking him dead in the eyes. A small smirk came  
  
over his face, but then was slapped away quickly as Hermione saw it. There was an  
  
imprint of Hermione's hand on Malfoy's face.  
  
" Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! What on earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
MgGonagall demanded outraged. All three of the students looked up quickly to see  
  
Professor MgGonagall's face going red in anger. Her lips tightened.  
  
" The both of you have detention!" She snapped pointing to Hermione and  
  
Malfoy, and left with Snape. Malfoy sneered at Harry and asked,  
  
" Why didn't you get detention?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at  
  
Hermione apologetically. Malfoy turned and left scowling and muttering under his  
  
breath. Harry took Hermione's shaking hand and they walked back to Hogwarts.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione walked slowly in the dungeon's not wanting to get to her detention very fast.  
  
She reached Snape's classroom door and opened it. She saw Snape sitting in his desk  
  
looking ominous as usual, and she also saw Malfoy sitting at a table near the front.  
  
" Ah, Miss Granger, how lovely for you to grace us with your presence." Snape  
  
immediately bit off her head. Hermione looked at the floor and sat at the back.  
  
" I don't think so, come sit up at the front. You and Mr. Malfoy have a little  
  
project to do." Hermione grabbed her bag and went to sit beside Malfoy. As she sat down  
  
she grimaced but Malfoy smiled. Not the usual mocking smile Hermione usually  
  
received, but a normal, genuine smile. She looked at him curiously and caught herself  
  
thinking,  
  
" Wow, he has beautiful eyes." She looked into them and they weren't his normal  
  
icy glare, but it was warm, and inviting. His grey eyes made her sigh inside, and she  
  
suddenly realized what she was thinking of and snapped out of it. She was looking at  
  
Draco Malfoy the same way she looked at Harry! She quickly looked away and pulled  
  
out her quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
" You two will be washing out all the spare cauldrons and re-filling all the bottles  
  
on that shelf. Have fun." Snape sneered and left to go to his office. Malfoy rolled his eyes  
  
and stated,  
  
" He'll never know whether we cleaned the cauldrons or not. Let's talk about  
  
something interesting. So, you and Potter?" Malfoy smiled. Hermione smirked at him  
  
and he frowned.  
  
" What? It's an honest question." Malfoy said, crossing his arms and putting his  
  
feet up on the table, smiling the whole time. Hermione pushed his feet off the desk and  
  
said,  
  
" We have to get to work Malfoy."  
  
" Fine, fine. We have to do it the mudblo.muggle way I mean.you know.no  
  
magic." Malfoy, stated correcting himself immediately. Hermione looked at him with  
  
curiosity, why was Malfoy being so nice? He brought over a bucket of water and some  
  
rags. They began washing out the cauldrons, speaking little, but Hermione was watching  
  
him out of the corner of her eyes. Then suddenly there was a loud crash and Hermione  
  
turned to see Draco drenched in water.  
  
" What happened?" Hermione asked stunned.  
  
" That's what I'd like to know! The bucket just picked itself up and threw water  
  
all over me!" Dracos eyes were wide. He bent to look at the bucket, but then everything  
  
was explained. Peeves appeared in the air next to Hermione. He began to cackle  
  
uncontrollably, and then swooped out of the classroom. Draco sighed as Peeves left.  
  
" Sorry about this Hermione." Draco said with a grin on his face. Hermione  
  
looked at him and then down at the bucket.  
  
" Malfoy, you wouldn't dare!" Draco looked at her strangely and then realized  
  
what she was thinking.  
  
" Granger, I'm not going to throw the water on you." Draco said innocently.  
  
Hermione realized that he called her Granger. A few moments ago he called her by her  
  
first name. Draco began to peel off his shirt, and then saw Hermione watching him. He  
  
smiled at her and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground. He walked towards Hermione  
  
and bent down. He looked up at her and grinned.  
  
" You're going to hate me for his." He said. He picked up the bucket of water and  
  
threw it in Hermione's face.  
  
" Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, trying to rub the water out of her eyes. Draco  
  
came over with a washcloth and wiped the water off her face. He looked into her eyes,  
  
and Hermione felt her knees go weak as she stared back into his silver eyes. Reading  
  
Hermione's look, Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
He stepped back, wanting to see Hermione's reaction. The look on her face was a stunned  
  
one, and Draco smiled to himself. Hermione stood for a moment, then she snaked her  
  
arms around Dracos neck, and kissed him back, firmly and passionately on the lips.  
  
Author's Note: OMG! I know what youre thinking! What has she done?!? This was supposed to be a harry/hermione story. But o well, I felt like it. Tom felton is just so sexy! So what happens next? A love triangle? Does hermione pick draco or harry? Is draco just trying to ruin hermiones relationship with harry? Well I don't know! I need ur help. Please review and give me some ideas. CHOW! MWA! 


	6. Slytherin Prince is Caught

Chapter 6-Slytherin Prince is Caught  
  
Thanx to all those who reviewed!  
  
DreamSweeper-yes, I know Hermione is more level headed than that! I was just runnig out of mushy ideas so I decided to make the loveliness more complicated. Thanx 4 reviewing.ur great!  
  
Mariana-Thanx 4 all the nice reviews! What a loyal reader!  
  
So here goes chapter 6.  
  
Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room after her detention with Snape. Her fingertips were pressed against her own lips wondering what had happened between her and Malfoy.  
  
" Caput Draconis." Hermione whispered to the portrait and entered. She saw Harry reading Quidditch Through The Ages by the fire and gulped. Harry heard her and looked up smiling. He didn't say anything but just looked at her.  
  
" What?" Hermione demanded, but felt bad for it after. The smile on Harry's face disappeared, and he closed his book and walked towards her. He put his arms on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. Even though Harry had admitted his own feelings for her, her legs still went weak at his gaze. They sat on the couch and Harry asked,  
  
" Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione didn't say anything, she barely heard his question. All she could think of was Draco's lips against hers, and how passionately he kissed. She looked at Harry sadly and began to say something, but was silenced by his lips. For a moment she was lost in his arms, but she quickly came back to her senses, pushing his face away. Harry glanced at her with confused regret in his eyes and quickly looked away.  
  
" I thought."  
  
" No Harry, its me, not you. I have to go do something." Hermione decided that she'd go talk to Malfoy, and sort things out.  
  
********  
  
" Im telling you Crabbe, she fell for it!" Malfoy laughed cruelly. They were standing in the corridor outside the Slytherin dungeons talking in less than hushed whispers about Malfoy's most recent conquest. Pansy was at his side with her pudgy arm draped around his neck, looking smug as usual. Hermione made her way down the grand staircase towards the dungeons trying to recognize the voices she heard. She rounded a corner near the potions lab and discovered the voice she heard was that of Malfoy's. She stopped and listened silently, holding her breath.  
  
" Well, I finally got Saint Potter back! Revenge is sweet. And mudblood Granger actually believes I wanted to kiss her!" Malfoy cackled. Hermione was furious with him and stomped forwards wand in hand, ready to face him. She was stopped by a strong arm draped in black. She looked up and was staring straight into Snape's face. Hermione regained composure at the sight of his hostile glare,  
  
" Sorry professor, I was.I thought.well.I was just heading back to my dormitories." This lie did not convince Snape.  
  
" You never were a good liar Granger. Back to your dormitories, and 20 marks from Gryffindor." Snape smirked and returned to his office. She went around the corner to where Malfoy was, but he was no longer there. He obviously fled when he heard The Potion master's voice. Hermione scowled at his cowardice and walked briskly back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry was still sitting by the fire, except he was no longer reading. He stood up when she entered and looked at her, his normal look of worry lingering on his face. Hermione returned the gaze and broke down into tears. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Harry put his strong arms around her, wiping her tears away and caressing her cheek. She stopped for a moment and looked up into his face. His green eyes were full of love and concern and his jet black hair was still as untidy as ever. In their embrace, she could feel his strong arms and distinct muscles through his robes. His soft hands were on her cheeks, cupping them, and his socked feet were up against her exposed thigh creating a reassuring warmth. Her feelings towards Harry overcame her hatred for Malfoy and she moved closer into his arms and brushed his untidy hair from his eyes. She brushed her lips against his before kissing him deeply and ardently. Harry returned the kiss with just as much fervor, and parted her lips with his tongue. Hermione's hands went to his hair, accepting his tongue and forgetting they were in the middle of the common room. Harry lay her on her back, never unlocking his lips from hers. He took off his cloak as well as hers and worked his lips down her neck. He opened the top of her blouse running his fingers over her trembling chest. Hermione pushed them away, and lifted herself from the floor. Harry ran his hand over the back of his neck looking up apologetically.  
  
" Hermione.I didn't mean to.sorry."  
  
" No Harry, I just wasn't ready, and I'm really tired." She gave him a hug and proceeded to the Girl's dormitories, debating on whether or not she should tell Harry about Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Well that took me a while to write! Sorry I haven't updated, but I have drama and stuff. I tried to undo my mistake with Draco.I was in such a draco mood when I wrote the 5th chapter! Ah well! Hope you like it! Please review.if you do youll get a cookie.nah, youll just get another chapter! MWA! Cheers and all the good stuff! 


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 7- The Meeting  
  
A/N-Thanx for all the great reviews! This is my first fanfic story, so I'm quite happy with myself! Yay me! Keep reading and reviewing! MWA! Special shout-outs go to:  
  
Jenna Potter: Thanx for telling me im a great writer! That was really inspiring! Luv ya!  
  
KuTiExAzNxAnGel- I hope I got your name right! I liked your review.short and sweet!  
  
Gracey- Thanx your sooo sweet!  
  
Clyde- What a consistent reviewee, thanx a bunch!  
  
Wraith- I know this sounds weird.but-was your review a good one or a bad one? I didn't understand it. What does unatoneable mean? But thanx.I think.  
  
Thanx once more to Mariana and Dreamsweeper. Also to everyone else who reviewed! You guys really inspire me!  
  
Hermione drew back the red curtains to her four-poster bed with a sick feeling in her stomach. She remembered the previous nights events and grimaced to herself. She went to the window and sat on the ledge, the grounds were dreary and dull, soaked with rain. Hermione dressed and went down to the Great Hall, finally deciding that she needed to tell Harry about Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Ron were already in the Great Hall eating breakfast and talking animatedly about their Quidditch game against Slytherin, scheduled for the next day. Hermione approached the Gryffindor table sneaking a look at Malfoy who had his long pale arm around Pansy. She cursed under her breath and sat across from Harry and Ron, slamming her book bag hard on the table. Harry and Ron looked up.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
" Fine just.." Hermione started but couldn't finish because Dumbledore arose from the staff table, signaling for silence.  
  
" Good morning students, I am sorry to interrupt your breakfast but I have a rather important announcement to make."  
  
The Great Hall was silent as everyone waited for Dumbledores announcement.  
  
" Classes will be cancelled for the day and all prefects will lead their houses back to their dormitories, where they will stay for the remainder of the day. No one is to leave their house unless summoned by me, or a teacher. Prefects, you will now lead your houses back to your common rooms, and would the headboy and girl please remain behind."  
  
Dumbledore finished and resumed his seat at the high table, looking calm, with no hint of worry in his eyes. Hermione assumed her role of prefect and stood patiently waiting for the Gryffindor's to assemble in line. Everyone rose quickly from their seats and followed their prefects back to their separate houses, no one saying a word, not even the twins.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny sat at a table near the back of the common room. All the Gryffindor's were puzzled about the cancellation of lessons and why they were being sequestered for the day.  
  
" Well this gives us time to catch up on some homework, right Ron?" Hermione stated. Harry looked at Hermione, trying to send her a message with his eyes.  
  
" What Harry?"  
  
" Nothing.I was just thinking that we have the whole day off, we could spend some time together." Harry said quietly, blushing a little. Hermione looked at him apologetically, remembering that she promised herself she'd tell him about Malfoy.  
  
She was about to say something, when she felt something tug at her sleeve. She looked down and yelped in fright. A little house elf stood quivering by the table, obviously frightened by Hermione's scream.  
  
" M-Miss.Granger, Professor Dumbledore requests you and Mr. Potter's presence in his office immediately ma'am." The house elf said close to tears. Harry put his hand over Hermione's squeezing it under the table, saddened by the fact that his plans for a quiet afternoon with her were crushed. Hermione apologized for frightening the house elf, and then it broke down into heavy sobs thanking Hermione for her kindness. It ran off, and Harry and Hermione left through the portrait hole, walking swiftly towards Dumbledore's office, hand in hand.  
  
They reached the gargoyle and suddenly realized they didn't know the password.  
  
"Umm. lemon sherbert?" Harry tried, but nothing happened. They didn't need to stand there for long, because Snape came around the corner, his black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! I thought you were told to stay in your house common rooms! 50 points from Gryffindor each and return now!" Snape's anger was rising, as he pointed a finger down the hall, indicating the way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
" But professor."  
  
" Severus, leave them be, I have summoned them. And I do recall telling you that patrolling the corridors was unnecessary. Please return to your office." Snape regarded Dumbledore with such hatred, Harry and Hermione thought he was going to lunge out and hit Dumbledore, but instead he walked away towards the dungeons muttering something under his breath. Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him up the stairs leading to his office. Once inside Harry and Hermione took a seat opposite Dumbledore and waited. Dumbledore looked around his office waiting for something. His gaze circled the room resting on the fireplace. Harry and Hermione looked at it expectantly, but nothing happened. Hermione rose and walked towards the fireplace.  
  
" Shall I start a fire going profess.ARGH!" Hermione leapt back as a head appeared in the once empty fire pit.  
  
" Sirius!" Harry ran to Sirius' head and waved.  
  
" Hello Harry! How have you been?"  
  
" Well..." Harry began but was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we do have something to tell the both of you that must be dealt with."  
  
" I am sorry Albus. Harry, Hermione, I bring news of Lord Voldemort." Sirius said darkly.  
  
" For a time now, I have been looking for Voldemort and where he has been hiding. For a while I searched in the south, until I got word from Remus, or Professor Lupin that Wormtail was spotted in a town called Chillingham. I traveled to the North and found Chillingham quite easily. Wormtail was not hard to locate and I followed him into a large house deep in a forest. I found a concealed door covered by ivy. Stepping on a knot in the ground I entered the house. It was not vacant as I expected, but full of house elves and a variety of black cats. I found a room in one of the upper floors of the house with it's door slightly ajar, and voices coming from inside. I realized there were four in the room, one of them wormtail, another MacNair, one unrecognizable, and the last was none other than Lord Voldemort. I listened to them cautiously discovering their plans."  
  
" Sirius has told me of what he heard, and that is that Lord Voldemort has a new plan to regain his power, involving a spell that hasn't been used for centuries upon centuries. It was destroyed 800 years ago, but has been recovered, for this sole purpose."  
  
" I don't understand professor. What does this spell have to do with me?" Harry asked innocently. Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione sadly.  
  
" It must be performed on the one who defeated the spell- user, and that would be you Mr. Potter." Harry's jaw dropped and scared look appeared on his face, quickly replaced by determination and bravery.  
  
" But, professor, that means he can't successfully cast the spell without me. How will he ensure, he has my co-operation? Which he doesn't!" Harry's face was red with anger. Dumbledore looked at Sirius sadly.  
  
" They will take Miss Granger hostage." Hermione's eyes went large and her lips trembled, she was on the verge of tears.  
  
" Now that we have informed the two of you, there is nothing to do Mr. Potter, except wait."  
  
A/N: WHEW! That took me 4 hours to write! I really hope you like it because I do! I cant wait for your reviews to see how u like it! Sorry for all the dialogue at the end and I know, nobody talks like Sirius in real life, but oh well, I tried to make it interesting. Oh and sorry for the line, "no one saying a word, not even the twins." It sounds like the night before Christmas! LOL. Oh and remember the town Chillingham, it has importance in the story. Oh and one more thing, REVIEW! ~MWA~ 


	8. Waiting in Pure Ecstasy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 8- Waiting in Pure Ecstasy  
  
A/N: I changed the rating just to remind y'all!  
  
Thanx to all my reviewer! I'm sorry, but I don't have time to make special shout-outs!  
  
Here goes chapter 8..  
  
Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room with heavy hearts. They found everyone sitting around the fire watching Ron play against George in a game of Wizards chess, and by the look on George's face, Ron was winning. They looked up when they saw Harry and Hermione walk in.  
  
" How did it go? What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked jumping to his feet.  
  
" He said they spotted Sirius Black around the castle, so that's why everyone was immediately escorted to their common rooms, but everything has been sorted out. You're allowed to leave the common room now"  
  
Harry said, indicating to Ron that he'd tell him the rest later. Ron left with the twins and Ginny to go practice on the Quidditch pitch, also to give Harry and Hermione some time alone. A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she lay her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
" What are we going to do Harry? I'm worried." She looked into his comforting green eyes, and a sense of security fell over her, making her smile. Harry put his strong arm around her, wiping the tear away with his thumb, and cupping her cheek.  
  
"Everything will be fine Hermione." Harry stated reassuringly.  
  
He sat near the fire with his back against the couch, and Hermione sat between his legs with her back against him. He moved her long wavy hair around to her shoulder and planted small feathery kisses on the back of her neck. Hermione moaned softly into the empty common room and turned her head, kissing him on the mouth. He parted her lips with his tongue and tenderly pushed his way in, massaging her tongue. Hermione turned around fully, crouching on her knees, brushing his delicate hair away from his beautiful eyes. Harry kissed the front of her neck, slowly unbuttoning her blouse, moving his tongue lightly down her trembling chest, finally reaching her bra. He examined the light blue material first with his eyes, then with his hands. He slipped the straps down her shoulders and began looking for the clasp, never tearing his eyes away. He fumbled at her back, his hands shaking tremendously but finally managed to undo the clasp. He slipped the bra off her front, admiring her now calm body. He licked the tip of her breast making her moan quietly.  
  
"Oh Harry!"  
  
She took his hand and stood, leading him seductively up the stairs to the girls dormitory, never splitting from his warm embrace. She led him to her bed and Harry closed the red drapes behind him, carefully climbing on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him more urgently then ever. She let her lips kiss his neck, then her fingers fumbled at the collar of his robes. She pulled them off, revealing a well toned chest, with well defined muscles, which she traced with the utmost tip of her finger, feeling him grow under his pants. She moved her seemingly well- experienced hands down towards his pants, unbuttoning them slowly, making him smile. Harry climbed out of his pants, tossing them to the side, then returning the favour by sliding her skirt off. He kissed just above her abdomen, then licked her inner-most thigh making her moan loudly. Hermione felt a dampness grow between her legs, as she pushed down her underwear, throwing them to the floor. Harry looked surprised for a second, but soon followed suit. They were both kneeling on the bed, basking in the glory of each other's nakedness. Hermione gasped as she felt two of Harry's fingers enter her. Harry lay Hermione on her back, replacing his fingers with his throbbing manhood. He entered ever so slowly and asked,  
  
" Do you want me to continue?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head, bringing his face close to hers as he started to thrust in and out of her.  
  
After several minutes, Hermione began to feel herself climax, wrapping her long feminine legs around Harry's back. He started to thrust more urgently feeling his own climax approaching. Hermione bit down hard on her lip, before screaming Harry's name. He felt her contract, and let himself reach his own orgasm, collapsing on top of her. They both panted and gasped for air, feeling completely fulfilled by each other. Hermione gently rolled Harry off of her, covering them both with her sheets. He kissed her cheek, and held her hand underneath the blanket. She felt warm inside, but then suddenly realized that she still needed to tell him about Malfoy. She turned her head to meet his green gaze and melted inside.  
  
" Harry?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
" There's something I need to tell you." He propped himself on his elbow, and waited for her to continue.  
  
" Well, I...I love you Harry." Hermione said gently, deciding that this wasn't the right time. He smiled at her and replied,  
  
"I love you too." Harry wrapped his strong arms around Hermione, and they fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: Yay! I've finished the 8th chapter! *She does the chapter dance* I hope you guys liked it, and I also hope you realized I changed the rating! Something exciting happens in the next chapter so read on! ~MWA~ 


	9. An Unwanted Discovery

Chapter 9- An Unwanted Discovery  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
So goes Chapter 9..  
  
Hermione awoke with the warm rays of the sun beating down on her back and Crookshanks sleeping on her feet. She slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to forget the previous nights events, and looked down. Somehow, she had managed to put some pajamas on and Harry was able to slip out during the night. Hermione thought about that for a second and then began to panic. What if Lavender or Pavarti had seen them sleeping? She looked over at the two girls beds to see if they were awake, but their red curtains were drawn tightly. Hermione breathed in deeply and went to the bathroom to shower.  
  
" Harry!" Ron whispered loudly in his ear, poking him with his finger.  
  
"C'mon Harry, wake up!" Harry's eyes opened and he looked up at Ron groggily.  
  
"Quit prodding me you great prat!" Harry rolled over and smiled. He was remembering Hermione and the night before, she had said she loved him.  
  
"What do you want Ron?"  
  
"It's damn near 12:00 p.m. now! I was wondering when you'd get up, you were missing for half the night.  
  
"Oh, yeah I had some homework to finish." Harry lied not wanting to upset Ron because he was a little over protective of Hermione. Ron looked at him questioningly but decided to let it go.  
  
"C'mon Harry, go take a shower and I'll meet you in the common room." Harry nodded and went off to take a shower.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, wrapping a towel around her torso and her long locks, she went to her trunk to pick out some weekend clothes. Lavender and Parvarti were sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling up at her. Hermione turned a deep crimson shade and immediately headed back to the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione." Lavender teased. "Why was Harry running out half dressed in the middle of the night?" Lavender asked trying to seem innocently boggled. Hermione just stood there in her towels looking at the two girls. Lavender and Parvati took her stunned silence to heart. They stifled laughs and ran out of the common room trying to conceal their smiles. Hermione proceeded to pick out clothes and chose a pair of gray track pants and a loose black sweater, but then changed her mind, for some reason she wanted to look nice today. She thought of Harry and smiled. After 20 minutes of debating with herself, she finally decided on a long jean skirt with a slit up the front middle, and a tight pink tee. She muttered a calming charm for her hair and her curly locks straightened and de- frizzed. Hermione applied black eyeliner and a light pink gloss to her lips and then headed down to the common room.  
  
She saw Ron, Fred and George playing an exciting game of exploding snap and scanned the room for Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ron.where's Harry?"  
  
"Mmm? Oh he went down for breakfast, well. erm. more like lunch now eh'?" Ron told her smiling, looking her up and down nervously. He turned back to the game at a loud snap. Hermione left the common room as George was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. She walked down the grand staircase receiving a few looks from some of the guys. She smiled to herself as she entered the Great Hall. Not many students were in there, only a few Ravenclaws, Malfoy, but no Harry. She turned to leave, but Malfoy saw her first, running up to her yelling,  
  
"Hey Granger!" Hermione whirled around, her anger returning, an evil glint set in her eyes that Malfoy noticeably flinched at.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said quietly through gritted teeth, her look saying, "Try me Malfoy." He led her out of the Hall and into a nook in the front entrance. He lightly touched her arm, his loose hair falling over his eyes. He wore long beige shorts with a fairly tight white top, showing his well-defined muscles. Hermione thought of how angelic he looked and how her arm tingled under his touch. Her face softened a little at the sight of his face, but her anger still lingered slightly.  
  
"Why did you kiss me that night in detention? It was all a joke! You were just trying to get back at Harry!? How dare you!" Hermione yelled and smacked his face. Malfoy's hand went to his cheek, rubbing it slightly but not wanting to show it hurt.  
  
"Listen Granger, all I wanted to do was apologize, you stupid mudbl.muggle." Malfoy sneered, his voice dripping with venom. Hermione noticed that he corrected himself when he was about to insult her.  
  
"And I wanted to show you something, but I guess you don't want to see." Malfoy said smiling evilly and turning away. Hermione argued with herself on whether or not she wanted to know. Soon after her curious side got the better of her.  
  
"Malfoy..wait. What do you want to show me?"  
  
"Come." Malfoy took her hand and led her outside towards a big oak tree by the lake. He stood behind it and indicated she do the same. Hermione put her back against the bark and looked at Malfoy questioningly. Malfoy put up his finger indicating to wait a moment. They stood there in silence, Hermione watching the red leaves of the trees fall to the ground. After 5 minutes Hermione began to get restless, as well as Malfoy. He broke the silence.  
  
"There is a reason we're hiding behind an oak tree you know.you'll see." He said hanging his head in disappointment. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.  
  
"Why are you still so mad about that night in detention? It was almost a month ago." Draco said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"WHY AM I..." Hermione started, but Malfoy silenced her pointing a finger towards the front doors. Hermione turned her head and saw two figures standing by the door. The sun was bright, so she had to squint to get a better look. Shielding the sun with her hands she got a better look at the figures. Harry was there.with Cho. Hermione's anger rose, and at the same time, her heart sank. He was holding a large book and making odd hand gestures. Cho laughed at whatever he said, and Harry embraced her in a large hug, rubbing her head with his hand. He put his arm around her shoulders and they continued walking towards the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione was overcome with tears and she sank to the ground sobbing hard. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she turned around to see Dracos face. She buried her head against his shoulder crying uncontrollably.  
  
A/N: Hello hello! Well that was a good write! I know what you're thinking...what has she done?!? Harry cheating?!?! Well.maybe its not what you think.or maybe it is. Dun dun dun! Read on and REVIEW! ~MUAH~ 


	10. The Proposition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 10: The Proposition  
  
Thanx to all those who reviewed!  
  
Here goes chapter 10...  
  
Walking through the front doors with Draco Malfoy made Hermione feel a little uneasy. She was praying not to run into anyone she knew, as Draco's hand rested on her right hip. He steered her up the marble staircase towards the Library, and found a cozy table in the back, resting in the corner. Surprisingly, Malfoy pulled out a chair for her and then seated himself opposite her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lavender run behind a bookcase where Parvati was no doubt awaiting more gossip. Hermione cringed at the thought of what they were talking about, as Malfoy leaned a little closer.  
" See Granger? I told you I had something to show you. Believe me now?" Malfoys cold glare and evil glint returned as he said these taunting words. A pain arose in Hermiones chest and her eyes started to well, but she was determined not to let Malfoy see her cry again. She couldn't help remembering how nice he had been under the tree. Why all of a sudden was he being the old Malfoy, and why had he brought her here? Just to taunt her and make her feel even worse? "What do you want Malfoy?" She sneered just as malevolently. Malfoy looked a little taken aback for a second, but quickly regained composure and simply stated, "I have a proposition for you Granger, one you'll find hard to refuse."  
  
Harry dawdled back up to Gryffindor tower, smiling slightly, remembering his meeting with Cho. While going out with Hermione, he had forgotten how much he liked spending time with her. The portrait swung open, and he walked in to find Ron reading. Harry laughed out loud at the sight of his best friend reading a book. "What?" Ron asked. "Oh, nothing, I've never seen you read a book since I've known you." Harry joked. Ron smiled and held up the book so Harry could see the title, "Quidditch Through the Ages", and laughed. " I should have known. Anyways, have you seen Hermione around?" "She went looking for you, I told her you were in the Great Hall for break...erm...lunch." "Good, do you think you could do me a favor?" Ron nodded his head. " Keep Hermione away from the boys dormitories, and could you also go find her and tell her to meet me on the Quidditch Pitch in half an hour?" Ron cocked his eyebrow and was about to ask why when Harry hastily intervened. "You'll see why later." Harry proceeded towards the dormitories, and Ron left to find Hermione.  
  
"So that's your proposition?" Hermione looked at Malfoy skeptically. Malfoy simply nodded. "What's in it for you?" An evil grin spread across Malfoys face. " I was just getting to that." Malfoy smiled again and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. Hermione suddenly realized what he wanted in return. " Malfoy I am not giving you any sexual favours!" Hermione said in a hushed whisper. The grin did not fade from Malfoys face, and he calmly said, "Relax Granger, I just wanted to get there before Potter did.you know de- virginize the homework princess." Hermione was appalled, and was about to smack him across the face when she had a better idea. A smug smile came across her face and she shrugged her shoulders, looking across the table innocently. Malfoys reaction was priceless; he gasped and nearly fell off his chair. "You mean..you mean..you and Potter have already..so soon? It's only been a month for Christ sakes!" Hermione shrugged her shoulders once again and leaned across the table at Malfoy. " The homework princess needs to go and get some homework done, but I'll keep your proposition in mind." She said and licked his earlobe. Malfoys eyes widened and he watched Hermione walk away, as Ron darted out from a corner of the library, with a shocked and disgusted look planted on his face.  
  
A/N: Well, it's a short chapter and I know Hermiones not like that and the cliffhanger sux...but just review wont you? ~MUAH~ 


	11. The Emerald Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Chapter 11- The Emerald Tear  
  
Thanx to all those who reviewed, I know its been awhile but its summer vacation and ive been busy.I hope you like the chapter.and I'm warning you, its kinda mushy! ENJOY!!!  
  
Here goes Chapter 11..  
  
Running as fast as he could back to Gryffindor tower, Ron didn't notice the dark looming figure coming around the corner until he ran smack into it. Ron fell to the floor with a heavy THUD, looking up to see the last person he wanted to run into, Snape. " Mr. Weasley, do watch where you're going. 20 points from Gryffindor and get back to your dormitories this instant." Ron simply nodded his head, taking in a deep sigh of relief that Snape never asked him why he was running so fast. He picked himself up from the cold, stone floor and was about to continue his "marathon" when he felt a heavy tap on his shoulder. Wheeling around he came face to face with, his second least favourite person, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione Granger sat on the cold stone steps, outside the main entrance, thinking of Malfoy's proposition. She bit down hard on her lip, thinking whether or not it would work. The wind ruffled her hair and Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle, keeping out the cold.  
  
"I wish Harry were here." She said aloud as she thought of Harry, and a single tear rolled down her nose as she thought of him and Cho. She slapped the step with her hand out of frustration, and in doing so she missed hearing the great oak doors open. A hand found it's way to her shoulder, and Hermione turned around startled, staring into cold silver eyes.  
  
"Wha." Hermione was silenced by a finger on her lips, and the delicate hand stroked through her hair.  
  
" Have you thought about the proposition yet?" Hermione simply nodded her head.  
  
"Well?" Again Hermione nodded her head, except this time, a little more gravely. A wicked grin spread across Malfoy's face, and he sneered,  
  
" Potter will get what's coming to him." He let out a low evil laugh, but was cut short by Hermione.  
  
"What exactly are we going to do to him? He is one of my best friends, I don't want to hurt him." Hermione whimpered.  
  
"Don't worry Granger, we're just going to make him a little jealous is all. But first, you owe me something." Hermione cocked her eyebrow, afraid of what she was going to hear next.  
  
"All I want is a kiss, that's it, I swear." Hermione looked at him questioningly, but shrugged her shoulders and went in for the kiss. A hand came up in her face and Draco started to shake his head.  
  
"Not here, on the Quidditch Pitch," Hermione was about to ask why when he quickly added, " It's my favourite place."  
  
Harry was upstairs in the boys dormitories getting ready for what he was about to do next, hoping that she'd like it. He gathered a few things and made his way down to the kitchens. Tickling the pear, Harry entered putting his knapsack on a wooden table. Dobby and a few other house elves bustled over to him, bowing so low their noses almost touched the floor.  
  
" Hullo Dobby, do you have everything ready?" Dobby nodded feverishly pointing past the sinks to a table filled with everything Harry had asked for.  
  
"Thanks a lot Dobby!" Harry smiled down at the house elf. Immediately Dobby's eyes brimmed with tears and he ran off towards the table holding Harry's requests. He returned dragging a small sack behind him and he gave it to Harry, looking proud. Harry gave him a smile and proceeded towards the Quidditch Pitch, after a hurried glance at his wristwatch.  
  
Harry walked out into the stadium, carrying his knapsack, looking for a nice place to set up. He decided on the middle of the pitch, and conjured up a table, complete with red checkered table clothe and white vanilla scented candles. Harry set up the dinner Dobby and the house elves made for him and lighted the candles, awaiting Hermiones entrance.  
  
Feeling really uncomfortable and slightly guilty with Malfoys arm wrapped around her waist, Hermione grimaced and quickened her pace towards the Quidditch pitch. The doors came into view and a wicked grin spread across Malfoys pale face. He opened the doors and simultaneously spun Hermione around so they were face to face.  
  
"It's now or never." He stated with a twitch in his lips. Hermione nodded her head and braced herself for the coming moment. She closed her eyes, and immediately felt his lips against hers. A small gasp was heard from behind them, and Hermione whirled around quickly.  
  
Harry stood still by the table, unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed. The soft candlelight shone on his face, illuminating the single tear rolling down from his emerald green eyes.  
  
AN: YAY! She does the chapter dance! I know it took a long time, but its here!!!!! I hipe you like the chapter because I've been away from my writing for a while and its not up to par yet! PLEASE REVIEW! That little blue button is saying, " Help! Please press me and go review!" jks. ~MUAH~ 


End file.
